


Tools of the Trade

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn something new every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tools of the Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at comment_fic on Livejournal.   
> Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Authot's Choice, 'my body is my weapon, my tool. I know everything about it. .. at least I thought I did.'

I learned long ago that the most important tool in your arsenal is your brain. Being able to think on your feet, and put said thoughts into action could be the difference between life and death.

I know what I can take, how far I can bend, and how much I can do before it's time to call it quits. I have to. My body is my weapon, my tool. I know everything about it.

…at least I thought I did.

Until I found myself pressed up against the back wall of the conference room, Hardison firmly pressed against me from head to toe; the obvious bulge in his jeans pressing against my thigh.

I should've been surprised, both because Alec had managed to catch me off guard and because I had never realized that Hardison felt like this about me.

But I couldn't focus on my any of that. I was too focused on the callused fingertips (and who knew computer geeks got calluses?) caressing the soft skin on the inside of my wrist, the pleasant spike of arousal along my spine, and the whisper rough lips that touched mine as Alec kissed me.

…apparently I still have a few things to learn about my body.

END


End file.
